No More Pain
by Lycan Princess
Summary: Lucian thinks about his first kiss with Sonja WARNING: i wrote this while watching American Idol so, it isnt that good. I do not own any of these characters i wish i owned Lucian but i dont


The moon was shining over his blood covered body. His body began to quiver and then explode. He was a Lycan now, ready to destroy any Death Dealer that came his way. One by one the Death Dealers came, thinking they had a chance against the strongest Lycan ever created. The first Lycan ever created. He grabbed one of the Death Dealers by the waist and ripped apart his body. The blood went every where, on his fur and on the other Death Dealers armor. He then threw the dead body towards the vampires, knocking out 2 of them. A Death Dealer with shiny armor ran towards Lucian with his sword and slashed his arm. Lucian let out a loud growl and picked up the Death Dealer, opened his mouth and closed it on the Death Dealers head. Lucian felt his teeth slowly crushing the skull of a Death Dealer. Growls of other Lycans froze the Death Dealers. There eyes full of terror when seeing the pack of Lycans crawling out from the dark forest. Lucian let out a final growl, signaling to the other lycans to attack. They followed his orders by pouncing on the Death Dealer nearest to them. Blood and screams filled the whole forest. Lucian began to run deeper into the forest. He was looking for Viktor, the one who sentenced Sonja, his own daughter and Lucians love to death. To burn. Viktor feared of blending the species. Sonja was Lucian's everything, his love, his day and his night. But their secret love affair ended the day Viktor found out what was in Sonja's womb. Lucian stopped running once realizing there were no trees and no Viktor. He put his head down in an attempt not to cry. But he couldn't help but think of his first kiss with Sonja. How passionate and meaning full it was. The pain was too much; he then changed back into to human form and laid flat on the ground. Exposing his naked body to the bright moon. He closed his eyes and let the memory play in his mind. It was a long dark night, but that didn't stop Lucian from seeing his precious Sonja. He climbed out his window, hoping none of the other Lycans heard him. While he was walking toward Sonja's tower the moon continued to shine on him. He then paused after hearing a Death Dealers footsteps coming closer. He stepped of to the side, hiding himself from the Death Dealer. The Death Dealer walked pass. Lucain waited a few seconds before he began walking at a faster pace toward his lover's room. He turned right and his heart began to beat faster after seeing Sonja's shadow on her large window at the top of the tower. Luckily there was a vine that was attached to the railing of her bedroom and fell down to the wall that Lucian was standing in front of. He grabbed the vine and began climbing. He finally reached the balcony of her room and climbed over the railing. By then her shadow was no where to be seen. He looked over his shoulder to make sure there were no Death Dealers waiting to tell Viktor. When he turned around to face Sonja's window he saw something more exquisite. She was standing there staring at Lucian with her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing nothing but a silk robe and a black diamond around her neck. Her dark long hair was pulled up into a messy bun that made her face look more mature then ever. "Hi Lucian" she said. "Sonja" he whispered. "Well are you going to come in?" she asked while backing up into her gigantic room. Her room was full of armor and jewelry. The walls were built out of stone but the walls were covered in paintings of moons. Large bright moons with cliffs and mountains cutting of parts of the moons. I followed her and stood behind her. "Sonja I need to talk to you about something very important and if you don't want to talk then that's-"I was interrupted by her soft voice. "Would you like to sit?" she asked while pointing at her bed. "Uh, Sure" I walked towards her bed and sat at the end of it while watching her pace around her room. "Look Lucian, you can't be climbing up walls and sneaking in my room" "I know but Sonja-"she interrupted me once again. "Wait. I'm not finished. Like I was saying, you can't sneak in my room unless there is a reason." She walked toward the bed and sat next to him and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Lucian I want you to kiss me." She said while staring straight into his eyes hoping for an answer. "Sonja" he whispered while moving close to her face. He grabbed her left check with his right hand and brought her close to his face. There lips met and the kiss began to deepen. He threw her on the bed; still kissing her passionately. There kiss broke after hearing someone walking toward her door. "Lucian you have to go" she whispered in his ear. "But Sonja-""Lucian go!" she said more threatening then before. She sat up and stepped of the bed. Lucian was left lying on her bed. He then sat up and began towards her balcony door. "Lucian meet me again tomorrow night, please" she asked. "I will" he replied. He opened the doors and looked behind him to find her looking at him with a wide smile on her face. "Bye Sonja" He whispered. "Bye Lucian" she whispered back. He stepped onto the railing of her balcony and grabbed onto the vine. He climbed down and looked back at her tower wishing he could go back up and caress her gentle face. He opened his eyes after feeling a cold drop of rain drop on his naked body. He sat up and realized his face was covered in tears. He wiped them away while grabbing onto the necklace that was striped from Sonja's body after she was burned. He stood up after hearing the screams of Death Dealers. His body began to quiver and then explode once again. He was a werewolf and he was ready to take as many Death Dealers like until he felt no more pain.


End file.
